


Things You Said When I Was Crying

by MadBiscuitLady



Series: Drabbles/Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reibert - Freeform, canonverse, spoilers for recent chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBiscuitLady/pseuds/MadBiscuitLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the situation, Reiner has always been at your side. Your partner in crime so to speak, well in your situation it really isn't much of a metaphor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When I Was Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "things you said when I was crying."

No matter what the situation, Reiner has always been at your side. Your partner in crime so to speak, well in your situation it really isn't much of a metaphor.

You're nothing like Reiner. He's brash, confident, he makes friends easily, and has a massive hero complex that is at least part of the reason you're in the mess you've found yourselves in at the moment. All you are is just this long gangly brat who sweats far too much is trying their damnedest to make sure neither of you die. 

Your titan form is slow and now that your enemies (that's what they are now isn't it?), know what you are, you're really not good for anything else. You'd have died up on the wall near Castle Utgard if Reiner hadn't thwarted Mikasa's attempt at taking your head clean off your shoulders.

You've got your orders, take back the coordinate, then retrieve Annie from the military's clutches, then home...if you live that long. 

You drag Reiner to the relative safety of the wall, your arms hooked under his. You have no idea why he thought to challenge the beast titan in his condition, still worn out from escaping from the survey corps and the titans that nearly did you in. You're both lucky to be alive, and yet at the same time you really wish you were dead so this could all be over and done with.

Tears sting your eyes and you curse under your breath. Reiner's eyelids flutter, deep red marks from where he had previously fused with his titan form still highly pronounced on his face. His eyes open and he lifts his head weakly to look up at you. “Bertl?” 

“I'm here.” You manage shakily. Tears cloud your vision. A horrible realization washes over you of just how close you came to losing him. You take a deep breath, trying to compose yourself, even though you know it's fruitless. You hate Reiner seeing you this way, despite knowing he won't think any less of you for it, but he doesn't need the added stress right now. 

It's too late though, once the tears start you can't stop. You sink to your knees, face buried into Reiner's shoulder, chest heaving, your arms wrapped around his waist where he's propped up against you. You feel so pathetic. 

Reiner's hand finds yours as you sob silently into his shoulder, you're too ashamed to look at him. He squeezes your hand and leans his head against yours. 

“Bertl, we're going to get out of here. We're going to get Annie back, and we're going to make it home.” His voice is quiet, tired, but you can hear the conviction in it.

Home. Sometimes you hope that everything you've had to do up to this point has just been one big horrific nightmare and you'll wake up in your bed, free. No titans, no blood on your hands. Your mother will be downstairs making breakfast, your father will be discussing the harvest. They'll smile when you enter the kitchen, you'll eat, do your chores, go fishing with Reiner only to end up laying in the sun, fingers entwined and lips parted. 

Reality left much to be desired. Why did it have to be like this? 

Reiner doesn't give up. “Remember when we were kids and you fell in the river trying to cross it with me?” 

You sniff. You had been seven, Reiner had a grand idea to cross the small river next to the woods near your village. There were big rocks scattered across large enough to make stepping stones from one side to the other. Reiner had smiled and insisted it was easy, but you fell in halfway through and he dove in to rescue you before the current pulled you under. You spent a few hours wrapped in Reiner's coat while he built a fire to dry your wet clothes and to warm yourselves. You had cried then too, but never once did Reiner tell you to cut it out. 

“We're gonna go home Bertl.” He had stated simply, huddled beside you, hand rubbing your back in comforting motions.

You almost want to laugh because in some respects nothing has changed between then and now. Even though you were the one to pull Reiner out of danger this time, he's still trying to reassure you. 

Reiner shifts his weight with a grunt, turning himself to face you. You still can't look at him. He gingerly brushes a tear from your cheek. 

“Bertl? Bertl, look at me.” 

You draw a shuddery breath and force yourself to meet his gaze. When your eyes meet, you're ready to cry all over again. He looks terrible, battered, exhausted. The marks on his face are slowly starting to fade. Reiner gives you a tired smile, leans in and presses his forehead to yours.

“We're gonna go home Bertl. I promise we'll make it home again.” He presses a kiss to your cheek as fresh tears roll down your face.

He wraps his arms around you. “I promise,” He repeats. 

You close your eyes and lean into him, tears still streaming down your face. 

You know he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to write since canonverse is such a downer for me. Hope I did alright. Let me know if I need to add additional tags.


End file.
